The present application is directed to tooling system for performing an operation on a work piece and, more particularly, to a tooling system that determines one or more operating parameters for a tool based on a captured image of an attached component.
Tooling systems are configured to perform operations on a work piece. One example of a tooling system includes one or more tools that are aligned along an assembly line. Each of the tools is configured to perform one or more operations on the work piece as it moves along the assembly line. The tools may include a drive unit and an attachable tool member. The tool member is configured to engage the work piece and be driven by the drive unit to perform the operation. The drive units may be configured to receive multiple different tool members. Examples of different tool members include socket sets with each socket being a different size, and a driver set each with a shape to engage with a different screw head (e.g., flat, TORX, Robertson, hex, pozidrive, polydrive, Bristol). The different tool members may be attached to the drive unit robotically or manually by an operator.
The drive units are adjustable to operate at different settings. For example, the drive unit may provide for moving the tool members at different speeds and different torque settings. These different settings are established based at least in part on the specific tool member and the specific operation being performed on the work piece. Failure of the drive units to operate at the established settings may cause damage to one or more of the drive unit, tool member, and the work piece, or result in a quality problem for the assembled part.
There is a need for the tooling system to ensure that the correct operating parameters are set on the drive unit. This will prevent or greatly reduce the likelihood of the incorrect tool member engaging with the work piece or for the drive unit to operate at one or more incorrect settings.
This check system should also be configured to maintain the efficiency of the tooling system. The tooling system may be configured to perform each operation in a limited amount of time. The check system should be configured to not adversely affect the efficiency of the system. Further, it may be desirable for the check system to be automated such that an operator is not required to perform the check. Automating the check system should improve the speed and also reduce labor costs needed for operation of the tooling system.